cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March 2001
Top See also: Basic city list, 2001 graphics, and map. Overview Return to top. See: *angelfire.com/rnb/y/mmm2001.htm - July 24, 2004 archive. Detailed 2001 city list with links. Index by date. The pages linked from a dated archive were archived around the same date. *www.cures-not-wars.org/2001/ - August 26, 2004 archive. Index by date. Chart of participating cities with links, contact info, previews. Rally reports, photos, etc.: *''High Times'' article. Preston Peet compilation of reports worldwide. Archived here and here. *www.schmoo.co.uk/world.htm - November 2, 2001 archive. The city, nation, and continent links at the top are a clickable table of contents for the detailed 2001 city list. There are many reports. Many of the linked pages are also archived. *Category:2001 Global Marijuana March graphics *New Zealand. norml.org.nz reports. *CannabisCulture.com world wrap-up. *cannabislegal.de/aktionen/can2001.htm - Germany, Austria, Switzerland, and Luxembourg reports. In German. *MMM rally reports. Many reports for all MMM years. :http://corporatism.tripod.com/mmmreports.htm and :http://www.angelfire.com/rnb/y/mmmreports.htm Detailed city list Return to top. The links in the detailed city list below may no longer work, or may no longer lead to 2001 MMM info. Try some of the links in the above-linked archives. Adelaide: Contact: Jamnes (at) HEMP SA, PO Box 11019, Kent Town South Australia, 5071 /Email: hempsa(at)va.com.au http://www.hemp.on.net Phone: +61 (08) 8297 9442 Albuquerque: "Richard E. Haley, Jr." writch(at)writch.com Home phone: 505-268-5694 Main NORML Phone: 505-281-6277 Amsterdam: Has© has.cornelissen(at)planet.nl or alliance(at)legalize.org Phone: 0031-616314682 or 020-6107807 http://www.legalize.org this event is June 2 (small event on May 5) http://nl.legalize.net Anchorage: Free Hemp In Alaska, Contact: Lincoln Swan freedomfighter49(at)alaska.com or freehempinak(at)gci.net Address: 2603 Spenard Road, Anchorage, AK 99503. Phone: 907 278-4367 TOLL FREE 1-866-242-HEMP (4367) Asheville: Contact: Jason Klein aragorn(at)hightec.com /Community of Compassion/ Phone: 828-277-6876 Atlanta: Paul Cornwell info(at)worldcamp.org Phone: 404-522-2267 Address: CAMP, PO Box 5718, Atlanta, GA. 31107-5718 / Website: http://www.worldcamp.org Athens (OHIO): John Spofforth af542(at)seorf.ohiou.edu Phone: 740-592-3649 Auckland: Chris Fowlie norml(at)apc.org.nz Phone: 09 302-5255 Website: http://www.norml.org.nz Austin: Contact: Tracey Hayes / "M5 coalition" texasm5(at)hotmail.com Phone: 512-493-7357 Website: http://www.m5coaltion.org Bakersfield: Chris Colazzo ccolazzo(at)hotmail.com Phone: 661-321-1336 Batesville: Email to: nfn(at)watervalley.net nfn(at)watervalley.net / Gary or Kira / Phone: 662-578-8343 Battle Creek: Harry Goddard / Phone: 616-731-2807 Berlin: martin(at)africandance.de Phone: 0049-30-24720233 Boston: Bill Downing / MASSCAN Phone: 781-944-2266 Boulder: Fred / Phone: 303-449-2390 Brno, (Czech Republic): "Vaclav Linkov" linkov(at)math.muni.cz Phone: +420-737-811107 URL: http://www.legalizace.cz Buffalo: Rebecca Powell / Phone: 716-353-4807 or central Buffalo/ Phil Beavers Phone: 716-353-4807 or 716-895-1987 Email: LOCMAN420(at)aol.com Details: Start 3:00pm Sat. May 5th, Delaware Park Demo/ 420pm Burlington: "Robert J. Melamede" rmelamed(at)zoo.uvm.edu Ph: 802-658-2059 Website: http://www.uvm.edu/~rmelamed/ Capetown: "Henn" godfreehenn(at)usa.net Carbondale: "Dave Thayer" stinkygreens(at)yahoo.com 110 kellogg, Carbondale, Ill. 62901 Phone: 618-536-7419 Charleston: Jim Payne StalkForrest(at)aol.com Charlotte: Mike CAMPNC(at)hotmail.com Phone: 704-321-1421 Chicago: IMI Phone: 773-381-9330 Email: "Caren Thomas" windycityhemp420(at)hotmail.com Chico: MP Jimmy Ogle mpogle(at)usparliament.org http://www.pot-party.com Phone: 530-876-1012 or "Adrian Aguilar" ode2thewalls(at)aol.com Phone: 530-898-2150 or voicemail pgr. 530-571-2071 Christchurch (NZ): "Blair Anderson" blair(at)technologist.com / http://www.alcp.org.nz Phone: 03 389-4065 Cleveland: John NCNorml(at)aol.com http://www.timesoft.com/ncnorml Phone: 216-521-9333 Columbus: Kenneth Schweickart forabetterohio(at)hotmail.com Phone: 614-265-VOTE Colorado Springs: Joey Herrmann rainbowproductions1(at)yahoo.com Denver: Jack Woehr / Phone: 303-277-9574 Des Moines: iowanorml(at)home.com http://www.commonlink.com/~olsen/, http://mojo.calyx.net/~olsen/, Phone: Carl Olsen, 515-288-5798 or Terry Mitchell, 515-789-4442; also Becky Terrill, 515-268-3105 Address: PO Box 4091, Des Moines, Iowa 50333. Detroit: "jude joseph" acididea(at)hotmail.com http://web.archive.org/20000818190943/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/ Phone: 313-438-1668 or Adrienne C. (at) E-mail: daisymae421(at)excite.com Phone: 517-872-8005. Duesseldorf: Marlon Werkhausen, Email: marlon(at)gesellschaftsprobleme.de Mobile Phone: 049-172-7591795 http://www.gesellschaftsprobleme.de Dunedin: Duncan Eddy duncaneddy(at)hotmail.com Otago University NORML Phone: 025-719-139 Website: http://www.norml.org.nz Durban: ezpz.co.za or ezpz(at)telkomsa.net PHONE AND FAX: +27 31 2016 359 / Post net Suite 136, Private Bag X 04, DALBRIDGE, 4014, SOUTH AFRICA Edinburgh: "Linda Hendry" linda(at)anamika.freeserve.co.uk Eugene: Kris Millegan Hempsters(at)aol.com Phone: 541-935-6276 Fairbanks, Alaska: Contact Chuck Rollins Jr. at chuck(at)mosquitonet.com Frankenthal: "Helmut Holtzheimer" movemus(at)gmx.de Garberville : "Paul Encimer" encimer(at)hotmail.com Halifax: Danielle D'Aoust, e-mail: daoust_girl(at)hotmail.com 3923 Kencrest Ave. app. 307, Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada, B3K3L4 Tel: 902-454-9317; or 902-865-8606 Also Jimmy Dorey jdorey(at)stfx.ca Hamburg: Martina Katzsch Hanf-tv(at)karo4tel.de Hilo: Roger Christie pakaloha(at)gte.net http://www.thc-ministry.org Phone: 808-961-0488 / also Rev. Jonathan Adler bigislex(at)interpac.net http://www.medijuana.com Phone: 808-982-7640 Helsinki: Finnish Cannabis Association, http://www.sky.org Details: Demo begins at 2pm. Email: sky(at)sky.org Ho Chi Minh City: "Bartlett Ridge" bridgeviet(at)hotmail.com http://www.BartlettRidge.com Homer, Alaska - Contact: Julie Cesarini, P.O. Box 812, Homer AK 99603, Phone: 907-235-6040. Houston: Dean Farrell fdb(at)mail.ev1.net Phone: 281-752-9198 http://www.cultural-baggage.com Hull: "Carl Wagner" Upyoursjackstraw(at)aol.com Phone: +44 01482 494789 5 Victoria Square, Ella Street, Hull HU5 3AL, England Huntsville: "Bill Gallagher" luxefaire(at)yahoo.com Phone: 256-536-9967 Indianapolis: Skywolf(at)yahooka.com Neal / Phone: 317-882-1904 Innsbruck, Austria: Contact: Matthias, Email: "Egger" florian.egger(at)chello.at Ithaca: Adam Hirsch ah222(at)cornell.edu Address: 522 Stewart Ave. (Apt # 2), Ithaca, NY 14850 Jefferson City: Al Minta / Phone: 417-866-399 Address:1653 N. Patterson (Apt A), Springfield, MO 65803 Jerusalem: Joseph (011-972) Phone: 050-494-447 Johannesburg: Gordon Maene Gordon(at)pyramid.co.za Work phone: 011-805- 6763 Cell phone: 082-552-6393 Juneau, Alaska - Contact: "Brad Parfitt" latebrad(at)hotmail.com Kansas City: Global Peace Cafeneh globalpeas(at)email.com globalpeas, 1518 s. 18th st., KC KS 66101 or mohemp(at)hotmail.com Phone: 816-931-6169 Website: http://web.archive.org/web/20021011145603/http://members.tripod.com/members/ Kelowna, B.C.: Teresa Taylor, CCC luna(at)sunshinecable.com http://taylor1.virtualave.net Phone: 250-442-2741 or 250-442-5166 / Fax 250-442-5167 Kent, (Ohio): Contact: Derrick Heichelbech, Community Cannabis Collective, Kent State University, 22 Cunningham Dr. #1029, Kent, Ohio 44243 / Website: http://mjmarch.webhop.org/ Email: mjmarch(at)cannabismail.com Phone: 330-672-4263 Kraków: Marek Warmuz / "quepassa" quepassa(at)poczta.fm Phone: (+48) 501-468-018 Ladysmith: Terry & Wendy tandwp1(at)home.com Phone: 250)-245-3595 Lansing: Kathy Kennedy / Phone: 517-628-3915 or e-mail: Prohibition X (at) aol.com http://www.cures-not-wars.micronpcweb.com or http://web.archive.org/20000818190943/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan Liverpool: "Will Graham" willg(at)marijuana.com Phone: (inc. international code): 0044 151 727 1458 London: International Cannabis Coalition (UK), PO Box 2243, London, W1A 1YF, UK. Chris: 020 7637 7467. Fax: 0870 0548646. E Mail: may2001(at)schmoo.co.uk http://www.schmoo.co.uk/may2001.htm Los Angeles: Sister Somayah / Phone: 323-232-0935 Email: hempishep(at)successnet.net Macon: Email: BunnieGurl420(at)aol.com Phone: 912-755 9660 Madison: "Ben Masel" bmasel(at)tds.net Miami: Temporary contact: Steve Jacobsen chefjake01(at)aol.com Phone: 561-706-1670 Minneapolis: Grassroots Party, Temp Phone: 952-884-5009, or Chris Wright TCW(at)genesis-computer.com Ph. (612) 522-5374. / March (at) High Noon from Loring Park to Washburn Fair-Oaks Park. Milwaulkee: Dominic Salmaan, 1525 E., Royall Pl. #14, Milwaulkee, Wi. 53202 Ph. 414-289-9501 / 414-339-9377 Email: 420bonghitter(at)usa.net Missoula: Contact: Angela, Phone: (406) 549-8389 Mobile: Ravetripper19(at)aol.com Phone: 334-649- 0193 Montpelier: Rama Schneider 2001(at)ramabahama.net Phone: 802-433-5441 Address: 1614 Gilbert Road, Williamstown, VT 05679 http://www.ramabahama.net Montreal: Marc-Boris St-Maurice blocpot(at)blocpot.qc.ca Phone: 514-528-1768 Nashville: "Howie & Marivuana Leinoff" torml(at)weedmail.com Phone: 615-ACT-HIGH New Orleans: "Ashley The Fearless" fearless_420(at)hotmail.com Phone: 818-762-1368 / 504-957-HERB Website: http://hemp.rox.com New York City: "Dana Beal" dana(at)cures-not-wars.org Phone: 212-677-7180 Nimbin: "rebelart" rebelart(at)gasgroup.com Contact ph: 61-266890413 http://www.nimbinaustralia.com/mardigrass2001 Nuernberg; Contact: Emanuel Kotzian (member of the "Green Party") Email: emanuel(at)kotzian.de Phone: 0049-911-535433 Details: A pro-hemp-event is planned at the clubhouse K4 in Nuernberg. Oberlin: Oberlin Million Marijuana March, c/o Stitch by Stitch and Curiosities, 31 South Main Street, Oberlin, OH 44074 / Phone: (440)774-4544 / Email: OberlinMMM(at)yahoo.com Oberwart (Austria): DJ ANSA will take part in the CANNABIS COALITION 2001 (at) X-CHAT in Oberwart / AUSTRIA in form of a GOATRANCE - PARTY on MAY 4th - 6th (48h NONSTOP) Email: ansa(at)x-chat.at ansa(at)x-chat.at Website: http://www.x-chat.at Olympia: "Miriam White" miriamwhite420(at)hotmail.com Pager/voice mail: 360-415-2011 Omaha: Paul Tripp paultrip(at)home.com Phone: 402-330-8736 Orlando: Rudi703(at)aol.com Phone: 407-415-2091 Oslo: Contact: Stein Hoftvedt, NORMAL Norway / Email: post(at)normal.no /or Torkel Bjørnson/ mmm2001(at)normal.no Website: http://www.normal.no/mmm2001.html Paducah: Contact: Paula / Phone: 270-362-9849 or Cher Ford-McCullough bitchcrafts(at)whynotsmokepot.com /also Brian McCullough bud_jamesbud2yahoo.com Phone: 270-362-8186 Palm Springs: Contact: Lanny Swerdlow or Scott Logan of The Hemp Company in Desert Hot Springs at 760-329-3358 or page Lanny Swerdlow at 760-836-8166 /760-799-2055 Email: marijuanamarch(at)yahoo.com Paris: farid(at)globenet.org FARId GHEHIOUECHE Home phone: 01 42 51 50 85; Mobile: 06 14 81 56 79 or "Dalila AKROUR" dalilaa(at)free.fr Philadelphia: Bob Hemp (beep) 215-422-6055 / or Emily Petry / Email: "susie q" phillyweed420(at)hotmail.com Phone: 215-563-3030 Pomona, Ca: "Mark Hornaday/Hemp Shak" hempshak(at)earthlink.net Phone: (909)JAH-HEMP. Address: 119 West 2nd St., Pomona, CA 91766. Portland: Phone: 503-777-9088 pdxnorml(at)pdxnorml.org Address: MMM 2001 Committee c/o Pdx NORML, P.O. Box 11694, Portland, OR 97211. Assemble at Pioneer Square, 10am - March at High Noon; Rally at 2pm, music & speakers til 5pm (Ends by 7pm) Prague: Michael Polak xchaos(at)arachne.cz Tel: +420-603-872631, +420-2-33355668, +420-602-178012 http://www.legalizace.cz PEI (Prince Edward Island): Deanne Kimball cdkimball(at)athigw.athi.pe.ca Phone: 902-628-9012 Providence: "Ann McCormick" amccormick(at)home.com Phone: 401-724-8628 Raleigh/Durham: Brian T. Moore btm42(at)hotmail.com Tel: 919-835-9889 Website: http://www.stumpnews.com/raleighmmm Redding: "Byron Stephens" neuromancer420(at)yahoo.com Regina & Saskatoon, Canada: Contact: "Daniel Johnson" amduscias(at)accesscomm.ca Richmond: "Roy B. Scherer" rscherer(at)richmond.infi.net, or campus libs at Huclberie1(at)aol.com. Phone: 804-355-7612 Saskatoon, Saskatchewan: Contact: Jeramiah Whipp, Marijuana Party of Saskatchewan, Phone: (306)230-0951 San Francisco: http://www.drugpeace.org/mmm or http://www.potpride.com/mmm/ "Adrian Mim" age420(at)drugpeace.org Phone: 510-444-3207 San Marcos: Bryan Anderson: Email: earthfirstswt(at)hotmail.com Phone: 512.396.3223 Santa Cruz: DdC dendecannabist(at)yahoo.com or Jason Brodsky theherbalist(at)newmarijuana.com Springfield, Illinois: "Mike Roader" heavymettle(at)usa.net St. Louis: Rev Jeff Aimhigh6(at)aol.com also The Cannabis Commandos or St. Louis Area NORML, PO Box 220243,St. Louis, MO 63122, Phone: 314-995-1395 Email: StL_norml(at)theheadoffice.com http://www.mo-norml.org St. Petersburg: Kevin Aplin - FL CAN Ph: 321-255-9790. Jodi James - Coalition Advocating Medical Marijuana Ph: 321-253-3673 Brian Palmer - Golden Boy Productions Ph: 407-493-2346 Seattle to Olympia Journey for Justice: Jess "Fat Freddy" Williams realfatfreddyjay(at)worldnet.att.net Ph: 253-573-9862 Tampa: Phone: 813-779-2551. Michael Palmieri forml420(at)marijuana.com or forml_2000(at)yahoo.com ; Address: FORML, P.O. Box 2061, Zephyrhills, Florida 33539. http://www.geocities.com/forml_2000 ; or Bob Quail bquail420(at)aol.com Phone: 727-347-6245 Tel Aviv: Boaz Wachtel wachtel(at)shani.net Tel: 972-54-573679 Thunder Bay: Contact: Doug Thompson, Email: docclone(at)norlink.net Ph. 807-475-7436 Tokyo: Contact: Cannabist, Phone = +81-3-3706-6885 EMail: info(at)cannabist.org Website: http://www.cannabist.org Toronto: "Terry Parker Jr." terryparkerjr(at)better.net Phone: 416-533-7756 / also The Marijuana Party of Canada Website: http://www.CanadaMMM.com also http://www.daweedking.com Traverse City: Melody Karr fiddlefoot420(at)hotmail.com Phone: 231-885-2993 Tucson: "mary mackenzie (formerly crow)" mmackenzie(at)prodigy.net Phone: 520-323-2947 Turku: Contact: Vihreet Pantterit, http://come.to/MMMTku Email: smuuthc11(at)hotmail.com Details: Demo begins at 2pm/ Vancouver: David Malmo-Levine, BC Marijuana Party Bookstore, 307 West Hastings,Vancouver, BC dagreenmachine(at)excite.com Phone: 604-682-1172 http://www.cannabisculture.com/forums/showflat.php?Number=140570 and http://www.cannabisculture.com/forums/showflat.php?Number=124379 Washington, D.C.: John Pylka, fjhc(at)hotmail.com http://www.fourthofjuly.org Phone: 202-887-5770 Wellington: Ben Knight legalise(at)tradeshall.org.nz Phone: 04 801-6636 Winnepeg: Chris Buors, Phone: 204-663-3485, Mail to: 430 Winterton ave, Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada R2K 1K4 Woodstock, NY: Contact: Ed zepplin edzepp(at)yahoo.com, WAMM, Woodstock Association for Medical Marijuana, T. Villodas 6 orchird lane, Woodstock, N.Y.12498 Yarmouth: "Ryan Taylor" wi1dman(at)hotmail.com Phone: 902-742-6213 Zagreb: "Sergio Stifanic" fine_time909(at)hotmail.com Address: Galoviceva 10, 10000 Zagreb, Croatia Phone: ++385 1 2330667 More sources for city list Return to top. 2001 MMM city list. *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/drugwarnews/message/683 2001 MMM city list. In several formats. Scroll down the page. Poster, too. *http://www.pdxnorml.org/current/MMM2001.html Categories Return to top. Category:2001 Global Marijuana March Category:Detailed Global Marijuana March city lists